


The Perks of Being Trilingual

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, genderbent, girl!luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People have always said that Joonmyun's girlfriend is out of his league, but he's got ways of making up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Being Trilingual

**Author's Note:**

> pwp tribute to the incredible things kjm can do with his tongue

  
  
  
Sophomore year, she resented the pretentious freshman for being a "self-righteous nerd." Junior year, she laughed at him every time he made a fool out of himself, which was often. Senior year, she started laughing with him, realizing that they shared the same impish sense of humor. By graduation, they were head over heels, however unlikely it seemed.   
  
It was hard coming to terms with adulthood--the nine to five job that seemed to go nowhere, the endless influx of bills with the weekend as his only respite. But Joonmyun can't possibly feel bitter when he gets to return home every evening to his girlfriend of more years than anyone could have predicted.   
  
Every sound in their household is a familiar melody that falls together in the familiar song of their domestic life. Except, Joonmyun is puzzled when he hears the distinctive rumble of the washing machine as he toes off his shoes in the foyer. Usually, he is greeted with the buzz of the television when he returns home. The sounds of the laundry normally don't chime in until later in the evening.   
  
"Babe? You didn't have to do the laundry, it's my turn tonight," he calls out, approaching the laundry room.   
  
Joonmyun frowns when the only answer he receives is what sounds like a grunt of frustration, chipping a tiny crack in his domestic bliss. He pads closer, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows. When he opens the door, he is stunned into near silence at the sight before him.   
  
"B-babe? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm humping the washing machine, what does it look like," Luhan huffs, blowing a tendril of hair out of her face. "Because--your workday--is too fucking long--and I needed some--release."  
  
He swallows as he moves past the initial shock at her presence, finally taking in the sight before him. Luhan's hair is loose and free, brushing her elbows. Her breasts are spilling out of her red lace bra, and her matching panties are clingy with dampness.   
  
"H-hey don't let the washing machine get all the glory here... I wanna get some action, too," Joonmyun says with a weak, nervous laugh. He cringes. No wonder people always teased him about being ineffectual.   
  
"Come and fucking get it- hey!"  
  
Joonmyun sweeps up Luhan in his arms the way he always does. It has a way of quelling Luhan's feist, and it makes Joonmyun feel like a man.   
  
Luhan's hair sprawls across the creamy white sheets in undulating waves, and her breath hitches when Joonmyun nudges her knees apart and crawls between them. Palming her waist, Joonmyun leans close until his lips are barely brushing Luhan's. He sucks on her lower lip and nibbles it gently before releasing.   
  
Joonmyun expertly unclasps Luhan's bra and wastes no time in flicking a tongue across each of her raised nipples. The appearance of his tongue always has a way of unraveling Luhan at least a little bit, and she bites down on her lip to suppress a moan. She can't let Joonmyun have that satisfaction just yet, but it's getting more difficult when he drags the panties down her thighs with his teeth. He winks with the red lace held between his teeth and tosses it aside to lavish more attention on Luhan's body.   
  
"God, I think I love you," Luhan giggles as Joonmyun presses a playful kiss to her mound and then trails more kisses up her torso.  
  
"I certainly hope so," Joonmyun chuckles with his chin resting on her chest.   
  
Sucking on and swirling his tongue around one nipple, Joonmyun plays with the other, rolling and pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. He switches so they both get the same attention, and then he cups a breast with each hand, squeezing and massaging them in tandem.   
  
"You're the perfect handful," he murmurs.   
  
"Less talking, more using your mouth," Luhan whines impatiently.   
  
"Yes ma'am," Joonmyun accepts obediently.   
  
His docility contrasts sharply with the way he suddenly bears down on Luhan's clit with the pad of his thumb, rubbing insistent circles.   
  
"Holy shit," Luhan grits. "Not fair, I wasn't prepared."  
  
Joonmyun's low chuckle makes Luhan shiver, and the way he smirks, cocking an eyebrow, makes her skin prickle with anticipation. He spreads her thighs wider and wastes no time in teasing the ticklish skin at the junction of her thigh the way he usually does. He immediately replaces his thumb with his tongue, and Luhan exhales heavily at the feel of the hot, wet muscle curling against her most hypersensitive spot.   
  
The flexibility and control Joonmyun has over his tongue has never been a point of criticism. He licks at the skin hooded over Luhan's clit until it's slick and the nub underneath is hard and raised. Then he applies quick, light flicks with the tip of his tongue directly to Luhan's clit.   
  
"Oppa..." Luhan groans, her weird sense of humor peeking through even now when she's being eaten out.   
  
Luhan had meant it ironically, but Joonmyun's eyes darken at the honorific. He sucks hard on her clit, and the tight suction around the already overly sensitive organ cause her to cry out unintelligibly. Her toes curl when she feels a slim digit, and then another, sliding into her slick entrance.   
  
"God, right there, don't stop," she mumbles, digging her nails into Joonmyun's shoulders. She moans, but not in pleasure, when Joonmyun uses his other hand to give her a thumbs-up.   
  
Luhan curls her fingers into Joonmyun's hair, pushing his face even closer to her body. He traces his name with his tongue, then Luhan's name, and then Luhan's Chinese name after that. Her Chinese name is a lot more difficult, so Joonmyun goes slower and takes multiple tries, making Luhan's back arch off the bed in the process.   
  
Joonmyun sucks and fingers her relentlessly, even after an orgasm ripples through her body. He keeps tonguing at her clit and pulsing his fingers in and out as her walls contract around him. Finally, Luhan can't take the overstimulation, and she grabs Joonmyun by the roots of his hair and pushes him away.   
  
"Fuck," she breathes, her voice low and ragged, her eyes narrowing at the sly look in Joonmyun's eyes.   
  
Joonmyun grins happily and licks his shiny lips, brushing the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand.   
  
"You're so fucking cute, fuck you," Luhan grumbles.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be sweet and cuddly after orgasm?" Joonmyun asks with a frown.   
  
"C'mere."  
  
She pulls him in for a kiss, her own taste still lingering on his lips. Despite her grumpy exterior, Luhan is almost giddy with the fondness she has for her boyfriend. Joonmyun flicks a fingertip across her numbing clit, and she moans into his mouth at the unexpected sensation.   
  
"Ready for another round?"  
  
"Fuck you," Luhan repeats with the same amount of sincerity as before. "Yes."  
  
"This time, can I...um..." Joonmyun begins, fumblingly, and Luhan laughs.   
  
"You're so lame. But yes, please fuck me now."  
  
  



End file.
